sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Gnat-class Sprint Freighter
The ship is based on the same frame as the ARC-170? SubPro doesn't build the ARC-170. To me this seems like a wrong sort of revisionism. Hey its a cool looking ship, so lets make our ship look like it. Also, existing Gnat's on the grid don't look like ARC-170s, I think this needs to be removed. --ImperialFH 02:45, 23 October 2007 (UTC) * Though this is an inventive tie-in back to a canon ship, I don't think it quite conforms to ships / stats on the grid. I happen to have the description from an old Gnat, if that helps: : Twenty meters of sleek silvery-gray freighter appear before you. An agile combination of sharp-edged control fins and smoothly-curved contours, this vessel seems designed for speed in both atmosphere and the vacuum of space. Two forest green stripes race side-by-side down the center-line of this craft's highly polished metallic surface, from the large dual-drive engine at the tail, around each side of the cockpit's mirrored bubble-canopy, finally joining at the pointed nose of the craft beneath an azure blue starburst. In stylized script, the name "Mogul" is stenciled in Basic and Aurebesh, just below each side of the canopy. Pretty generic, I know. I'm not sure if there are more detailed descriptions out there that might lead us in a better direction. -- Xerxes 03:02, 23 October 2007 (UTC) * Yes, SubPro did, at one time, produce the ARC-170. And just because the two ships share the same space_frame_ doesn't mean they look exactly alike. I happen to like the lines of the ARC-170, with the cockpit amidships and mounted high, with the beaked nose and massive engines. It also has a stout middle that, if all the combat gear was stripped off it, and it was altered a bit, would be ideal as a fast courier ship carrying small cargo modules. -- Hawke / Rtufo 04:31, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Honestly, I think that airframe would require quite a bit of abuse before it's going to fit the specs and even then... it seems like a rediculously impractical starting point for a craft of this nature. --Mahon 05:01, 23 October 2007 (UTC) * More descriptions from the MUSH... :External Sleek and agile, with an almost fighter-like appearance, this 20-metre long sprint freighter leers at you, sporting a blue quartz color scheme. The aft end splits slightly, showing the large, dual engine system. Fins seem to jut out at angles, hinting that this class is an excellent atmospheric vessel. A small teardrop canopy sits atop the smooth, pointed nose, which is sporting a pair of fixed tri-cannons. :Cockpit The cockpit is rather cramped compared to most freighters. The pilot's seat and station is on a short, stubby pedastal that is surrounded by a teardrop canopy, with full maneuvering and weapons controls occupying boards that seem to float around the seat. Directly past the seat's footrests, the co-pilot's seat commands the sensors, communications, and plotted navigation controls in near-darkness. A tight, folding seat in the rear of the compartment can be used by a passenger if need be. :Cargo Hold The cargo hold is a surprisingly spacious area for a such a small ship. The area closest to the cockpit is used as a living and recreation space. The port side houses two bunks built one over the other, with a food dispenser and hygiene center flanking the mousehole like doorway to the cockpit. A tiny table with two acceleration couches occupy the starboard wall, and everything is compact to allow the rest of the space to be used for cargo. There are access panels to the ship's various systems such as main engines, shield generator, and hyperdrive. The floor has a great seam running down it, showing that it splits open to allow access out of the ship. I'm a little stuck on the fact that the ARC is six meters shorter than the Gnat, and that the cargo capacity of Gnat is 80 metric tons compared to the ARC's 150 kg. Of course, the @DESC's are generic enough to support many interpretations and I don't see anything in the existing external descriptions that necessarily negates an ARC-like appearance. -- Xerxes 05:17, 23 October 2007 (UTC) **Thanks for the re-write, Mahon. It reads much better now. I was trying to link it into history in an elaborate way. -- Hawke / Rtufo 14:45, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ***I couldn't think of any way to make the ARC frame into a remotely efficient freighter short of some terribly gangly slung-load arrangement which would contradict the Gnat's actual appearance too greatly for the taste of most present users. Might I suggest that if you're looking for something to be a descendant of the ARC or one of its variants, that you look to the Z-105. --Mahon 19:54, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ****Leave the ARC-170 where it belongs, as a chain in the development of the X-Wing. It was a cool looking fighter, but it is best to leave it where it belongs in history rather than try and make everything post endor look like it was pre-ANH. --ImperialFH 22:25, 23 October 2007 (UTC) *****That might be more effective if it wasn't phrased as an order. --Mahon 08:07, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ******That is not how I intended it to sound, just my opinion. If anyone thinks it is an order or a directive, I am sorry. --ImperialFH 11:19, 24 October 2007 (UTC) *******Fair enough. For the record, I wasn't suggesting that Tuf ought to turn the 105 into a carbon-copy knockoff either. Instead I refer to inspiration and/or lineage. As we're looking at a couple of generations of evolution (and a dissolution of any partnerships with Incom)... well, I wouldn't see there being that much notable physical resemblance. I'm talking about a conceptual ancestor. Kind of like how the Il-2 Sturmovik was the conceptual ancestor for the Su-25 in real life. --Mahon 13:59, 24 October 2007 (UTC)